


ad meliora tempora

by DecayingPapers



Series: ab epistulis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ghost au but not quite, it will make literally 0 sense without reading the previous one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingPapers/pseuds/DecayingPapers
Summary: Enjolras waits and wonders.





	ad meliora tempora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leov66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/gifts).



> this doesn't solve anything, i don't have any answers i'm sorry  
> ~  
> this is for leov66 with the best of wishes, i love you fam  
> ~  
> the quote is from madeline miller's 'the song of achilles'

> _I could recognise him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Enjolras wished they had got more time. He could remember being asked about it, could recall answering _centuries_ and couldn’t help but curse his own conceit. That’s what he wished they could have got. It was what he would have given them. 

They could have counted their time together in decades, burning memories onto their hearts and making sure they saw each other; instead, they had got two years, a year and a half of Enjolras being able to see Grantaire, a year of trying to hold him close and not let go. Still, it had felt like centuries then, every day was a new era with people being awoken to fight, to stand up; still, Enjolras had felt like they could never break that connection. 

Somehow, he knew that even never having known Grantaire, he would remember him, for that man could now be found all around and inside him. Enjolras saw Grantaire in crispy autumnal leaves that tinted his vision golds and reds. There was a dark mop of hair in Enjolras’ herbal shampoo, a perfect cure for chilly spring mornings. Grantaire was sat at the kitchen counter and at the tiny dining room table even when they were icily empty; his eyes looked at Enjolras every evening when the Sun was about to set.

Grantaire was forever embedded into his fingertips, the jut of knuckles and fine hairs pressing into Enjolras’ hands. Knitted sweaters gave him a sense of home like he’d only ever felt in his and Ferre’s dorm room, enveloping him in their warmth and softness.

But still, he didn’t know.

And so he waited, stuck in-between. Not necessarily between worlds - Enjolras doubted is was something easy to describe like living and not living. It was more of a joint sensation. He was stuck in-between thoughts, fears and hopes, desperately wishing for something to happen, for the wait to be finally over.

Enjolras thought of his friends, stuck in a too quiet of a space to be able to imagine their lively chatter. He wondered whether they would be able to see him were he to come back. Would he be like Grantaire at first, lost and invisible, waking shivers in people he could know?

He wondered whether Grantaire would see him, too. Would it go quickly, a greeting like they had said every day since they hadn’t got a chance to say goodbye at all? Would it go like it had with Éponine and Grantaire, where some time after Ép’s funeral she just came back? Or would they have to reconnect, tying ripped ties back together and placing themselves slowly back into each other’s minds?

He didn’t _know_. Grantaire hadn’t known either, there wasn’t really a way to find out.

All left for Enjolras to do was wait, so wait he did. 

 

* * *

 

_Then there was a shock, not quite like a current but thrilling nonetheless. Then, blankness. Then a world full of everything. Looking down on that flesh-and-bone body, Enjolras knew. He had to start looking._

 

_He saw._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know if you enjoyed it through kudos/comments, it would mean the world!


End file.
